Pieces of Time
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: What happens when the Kagome in the past switches places with a Kagome of the future! Mass confusion! One thing is for sure both Kagome's fear Sesshomaru, but why and oh my future Kagome is wearing a wedding ring! Story of love, new love, old love, falling back in love, falling in love and the story of love and how it came to be, 3 story's in one! Sess/Kag A MUST read!
1. Here and Now

A Teenage Kagome sat close to a blazing fire, it was well past midnight, yet she was still awake. They were traveling back to Inuyasha's forest and by they, I mean her group plus 2 male demons. Kagome looked to her friends who were sleeping. Miroku and Sango slept close and Shippo between them, Inuyasha was on a tree limb, like most nights, his sword and one hand hanging over like always.

Her eyes moved to one of the newest members to tag along, Kouga. She smiled at the sight, he slept on a hard rock, on his back, his tail between his legs, drool coming from his mouth.

"I was under the impression that humans required sleep, miko"

And that was the voice of other newest member, Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru. He stood near a tree, arms crossed.

Kagome stopped biting on her lip and looked at him,

"I, I can't sleep, I feel like something going to happen"

Sesshomaru had scanned the place already, there was no threat anywhere near,

"Go to sleep woman" He said simple, She would be even more useless in the morning if she did not sleep, hell to him she was already pretty useless.

Kagome sighed, she knew he would be up, she knew tonight she COULD sleep safe, really, because he was around, which is why everyone else was in a deep sleep. Kagome laid back in her sleeping bag, she kept her eyes open a few more minutes before closing them.

Something was indeed wrong with the girl, Sesshomaru could still feel her restlessness even though she had her eyes closed.A long Forty Five minutes later she was asleep, Sesshomaru knew this because of her heart rate, but also because of noises she was making, she was dreaming, or feeling, one or the other.

Something was up, in her dream, that, or even in her sleep she felt like something was wrong.

No one else in the camp seemed to be bothered by the miko's noises or movement, and so he watched her close. He knew it would be a matter of time before she woke up, her heart rate was picking up and her power was tingling, he could feel it, which meant her body and mind was picking up something, foreseeing something that even he could not.

Suddenly a burst of blue lit up the sky and Sesshomaru calmly looked at it, at the same time he heard the miko gasp,

"The well!" She sat up quickly and looked to the sky, she was right. Kagome jumped to her feet and ran, without waking anyone or saying a word to him.

* * *

Kagome looked down the well, she bit on her lip "Hmmm"

"You know how I feel about that well" She heard him say,

"I know, but, It feels like something is about to happen"

"Woman that well no longer works, as I have told you before two souls can not exists at the same time"

Still she did not look away "I know, but-

Suddenly a blue light erupted from the well, and she gasp and tried to move back, but it was too late, she fell.

She screamed as she went down, though she didn't really now why, she had been down this well many times before, but something about this fall was different. As she fell she saw his face, he jumped in with her,

She tried to reach out for him and he to her, but her form started to fade, she watched as her hand went right through his and before his eyes she vanished.

But the wall stayed blue and he was still falling, he didn't understand, this never happened before, he had never been in the well before, sure he had seen her fall and vanish before, but she was right, something was wrong, well not really wrong, but something was happening, Kagome had not been down this well in over 500 hundred years.

* * *

AN: So my little darlings are we confused yet?! oh well don't hit your head on the wall, I am writing the next chap right now and so u will soon understand!


	2. You and Her

Kagome ran as fast as she could to the well, never minding the demon Lord who was following after her. He could have beat her there, sure, but he knew this had to do with her, he was just a watcher.

How pathetic was it that none of her friends even work up, weaklings, all of them.

Kagome skidded to a stop as old well was lit up with a blue light. Sesshomaru stood some feet back and watched as she slowly walked up to it and looked down.

"What's going on" She whispered, confused,

Kagome looked harder as an image started to form at the bottom of the well within the blue light, a faint voice could be heard, but it was becoming louder.

"Kagome!" Finally the half breed realized as the said boy was now yelling her name,

"Kagome!" The slayer to now called for her friend. They came to a stop near Sesshomaru,

"What the hell is going on" Inuyasha asked, but his brother paid him no mind.

They all watched as the well light erupted, all but Seeshomaru covered their eyes, and when the light went completely away, Kagome was gone.

* * *

He was still falling, the light that came from the well never lasted this long, ever.

His ear picked up a faint voice, it was getting closer, it sounded familiar,

"Kagome" He stated in a serious tone,

Soon he could see her face, she was falling to him, he reached out, soon she became clear, her voice was screaming, her arms were out stretched as if hoping someone, he, would catch her.

Her body became solid and her hands made contact with his, she still screamed, thought he didn't really know why, he had her and he was not letting go. He pulled her closer to himself as the light faded, his back lightly made contact with the dirt at the bottom of the well.

"Now do you see why I detest this well woman"

She has stopped screaming and had her eyes closed,

He waisted no time in jumping out of the well, he sat them both down on their feet. As soon as she touched ground she pushed quickly away from him, her heart beating a very high rate.'

He gave her an odd look "Woman"

"What, what are you doing here, what happened?"

He cocked an eyebrow up, that's went he really looked at her,

"Miko, when did you change clothes?"

Change? She had no changed, he had "When did you change, what is going on" She was scared and confused, if her heart beat any harder it might beat of out her chest. He stepped forward and she stepped back, he stopped.

"Kagome are you in here dear"

"Mom!" she called,

Her mother opened the door to the old well house "Are you done dear, dinner is ready"

Kagome looked at her mom confused, did she not see him standing there?

"Mom don't you know who he is!" Kagome said in haste, while pointing at the man across from her,

Her mom looked at the man "Of course I know who he is silly, Sesshomaru is your husband"

Kagome's back met the old wood wall as she threw herself back "My, what?!" She whispered, her fear more bright than the light that was just taking over the well. Her eyes went to his hand, and sure enough on his wedding finger was a silver band, the moon light was bouncing off of it.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Her mother asked, "Did she hit her head?" Her mom looked at Sesshomaru,

His eyes changed, they were now colder than they had been a moment ago, Kagome noted.

"No, the Kagome you see now, is not the Kagome that was just here"

"What are you talking about!" Kagome yelled "I am Kagome"

"Kagome" Her mother's voice changed, it was light she was breathless,

"Mom, whats going on?"

Sesshomaru crossed his arms and looked back at the well, the damn thing took his Kagome and left this one, great.

"You are not my Kagome" He said it dark,

"I am Kagome, and last time I check I was NEVER yours, ugh, this has to be a dream, a really bad dream and it's your fault, you told me to go to sleep!"

His eyes met hers "Woman, you are Kagome, but you are not the Kagome that belongs here, you girl have not been down that well in over 500 years" He stated quick, anger building in his eyes and voice.

Kagome could only stare "I, what?" She whispered in sheer shock.


End file.
